Lady Jewelpet
is the 6th anime series in the ''Jewelpet franchise. It was animated and co-produced by Zexcs and Studio Comet. The series was directed by Itsuro Kawasaki and written by Natsuko Takahashi. The original characters were designed by Aruko Wada and the Jewelpets' character designs were handled by Tomoko Miyakawa. The series aired from April 4, 2014 to March 28, 2015, at 9:30 a.m. on TV-TOKYO and its affiliates.Jewelpet Magical Girl Anime Gets 6th TV Show in April. (2014 Feb 13). AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved March 23, 2014. Story Momona is a regular middle-school girl who adores her cousin. One day, while attending to her cousin's wedding ceremony, Momona encounters a cute bunny named Ruby. Just then, she finds herself transported to Jewel Palace where girls are being selected to become candidates into becoming the next queen of Jewel Land. Ruby reveals to her that she has been selected to become the next Lady Jewel candidate to become the queen of Jewel Land. So Momona had no choice but accept to become the candidate for the next queen.Jewelpet Magical Girl Anime Gets 6th TV Show in April. (2014 Feb 13). AnimeNewsNetwork. Retrieved March 23, 2014. The series follows the adventures of Momona, Mizuki, Charon and Lillian, and their respective mentors Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie and Luea in a world of fashion and royalty where the four must compete together to become the next queen of Jewel Land. Characters Humans *Momona (main character/protagonist) *Lillian (major character/ former antagonist) *Mizuki (supporting/deuteragonist) *Charon (supporting/tritagonist) *Cayenne *Romeo *Levin *Soarer *Miura *Lady Rector (antagonist/Joker) *Lady Boot *Lady Diana *Alto Jewelpets *Ruby *Luea (debuts in episode 1) *Garnet *Sapphie *Rosa *Larimar (debuts in episode 47) *Angela Episodes International Broadcast It first premiered outside of Japan in Korea's Daekyo Kids TV on October 28, 2015. It then premiered on Portugal's Canal Panda on July 1, 2016. Its initial timeslot is 11:00 PM. In Hong Kong, it premiered on TVB Jade on September 27, 2016. In Thailand, it aired on True Spark JUMP, though the year of its broadcast is unknown. Gallery File:Lady_Jewelpet_Promo.jpg|Promo image. Visual.jpg|Key visual. Lady Logo.jpg|Anime Logo. 10533112_1470050523239265_6335540289322410718_n.jpg|Poster promoting the two main Jewelpets. CAlL9fJVEAEbiqg.jpg|An OP scene of a lily pond. LadyJewelDVDboxset.jpg|DVD box set cover. 1280x720-8FR.jpg|Jewelpet mentors. 1280x720-uFx.jpg|The main characters next to the hotdog van. 20141112150427_tadYT.jpeg|Jewelpets in samba costumes. bf598e35.jpg|Discovering the truth about Joker. 未命3.png|The main Jewelpets of the series. 3333333.png|Messages from Lady Jewelpet's staff. h778pc.jpg|"Do you know what gem is this?" 10891482_329680313890969_2825046926857473481_n.jpg|Colouring book. image000.jpg|The Jewelpet mentors of the anime. image004r.jpg|Some mentors in the anime. 668359006_1.gif Co0a66AUMAAGz9g.jpg|A book given for those who bought the DVD. 0000878007.jpeg|Character height and concept 059o9348908t45ki7p.png Video Lady Jewelpet レディ ジュエルペット 番宣映像|Commercial promo. Trivia *Episode titles almost always have the word "lady" included. *This is the only series without title cards. *This is the second anime series with the universe depicted not having the concept of the Human World, as humans and Jewelpets co-exist in one world; the first being Jewelpet Happiness. *Being animated by ZEXCS, this is the first series to be animated mainly outside of Studio Comet, ending its 5-year run with the franchise after Jewelpet Happiness. *''"Lady, go!"'' a frequent phrase in the series, is similar to the phrase from [[w:c:prettycure:Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile Pretty Cure!]]. Coincidentally, the phrase is even used in the series' transformation sequences similarly with the ''Smile!'s sequences. Reference External Links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/jewelpet6/index.html Lady Jewelpet on TV-TOKYO (Japanese)] Credits Staff *Director: Kawasaki Itsuro *Series organization: Takahashi Natsuko *Character draft: Wadao Ruko *Character design: Yahiro Yuuko, Nakanishi Aya *Pet design: Miyagawa Tomoko *General drawing director: Yatsu Miyako, Nakanishi Aya *Art director: Nishikura Tsutomu *Color design: Tsumori Yuuko *Director of photography: Kamata Katsuaki *CG director: Satou Jun'ya *Editing: Hiragi Daisuke *Sound director: Iwanami Yoshikazu *Music: Ichikawa Jun Cast *Ruby: Saitou Ayaka *Luea: Iguchi Yuka *Garnet: Hirano Aya *Sapphie: Sasaki Nozomi *Momona: Kobayashi Keiko *Lillian: Taneda Risa *Mizuki: Sendai Eri *Charon: Shimomura Miki *Cayenne: Nojima Kenji *Romeo: Kondou Takashi *Soarer: Yamashita Kenichirou *Levin: Sawashiro Miyuki Theme song *''Your Love, sung by M Three (Mika, Miria, Mahiro) *RUN with U'', sung by Fairies Category:Anime Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Seasons Category:Series page